


everything's not as easy as it seems

by rainteslerrrr



Series: rain's attack on titan fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern AU, i don't see any content of her so..., sugar mommy hange makes my heart go boom, teenage pregnancy so beware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainteslerrrr/pseuds/rainteslerrrr
Summary: Life wasn't so bad. Y/N was happy, living in a nice apartment with a younger sister and a loving girlfriend. Her life was at an all-time high.Or so it seemed.Y/N's a professional sugar baby, but is this life of being nothing but an expensive whore really for her?
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Series: rain's attack on titan fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. chapter one

You couldn’t even remember how it had all started at this point. First, your parents had died, and then you were looking for a better job, and then you had ended up in Hange’s bed. From there, she had proposed a sugar mommy-sugar baby exchange, and in order to provide for your little sister, you had accepted gratefully. 

You flashed a smile at Hange, watching as she presented her discovery to the crowd. Right now, your job was to sit there and look pretty, no matter how sexist it was. Maybe, if you were lucky, someone smart would talk to you and keep you company. 

“What did you think?” you kissed Hange’s cheek, smiling at the older woman. “You were great, love,” you complimented. “Aw, thanks, babe.” Hange’s friends knew nothing of your business exchange, except maybe Levi, who was as intuitive as they came. Maybe the others suspected it, but you were introduced as Hange’s girlfriend and Hange’s girlfriend only. 

“Were you able to actually understand anything?” you giggled playfully, although Levi’s jab had some truth behind it. In the beginning, you didn’t know any of what Hange was talking about. Now, with a lot of research, you probably understood more than some of the people in the crowd. 

“I do! Actually, I-” your phone rang, and you looked down to see the smiling face of your little sister on the screen. You declined the call, mouthing ‘sorry’ to your phone. “Was that your little sister?” you nodded, tucking your phone away. 

“Yeah, I think she’s calling to ask when I’m coming home,” you waved your hand around, continuing the conversation. You didn’t add much into it intellectually, but you were entertaining, and that’s all Hange expected of you. 

“Hange, I really need to go. My sister needs me.” unfortunately, your sugar mommy had drank too much, and now she didn’t want you to leave. “Alright,” you sighed. “I’ll just call her, okay? Give me a minute.” 

“Look. I’m sorry,” you apologized. “but I can’t be home tonight. I know you’ve already had dinner, but I won’t be able to make breakfast tomorrow. Hange wants me to stay over again, do you need me in any way?”

“No. You just go.” she sounded excited, even if she was trying to hide it. “Okay. Goodnight, Ava.” you hung up the phone, getting into the cab with Hange. 


	2. chapter two

The next morning was exhausting. Even though Hange had wanted some…  _ things  _ last night, you still had to get up and make breakfast for the two of you. Not only that, but Ava was blowing up your phone, complaining about there not being any bagels. You would have to go shopping again…

Later, Hange revealed that she had a business trip that you were supposed to attend with her next week. Which meant Ava was home alone. Which meant that she could do literally  _ anything  _ and you wouldn’t be there to stop her. 

“Ava? It’s during the school day. Why are you calling?” you asked, mentally debating about which brand of bagels to get. “I was wondering…” you bit back a groan, already knowing what she wanted. 

“I’ll pick you and your friends up, okay? I have some news after that, too. I’m at the store right now, do you want anything?” she quickly responded, saying that she just wanted bagels, and hung up. 

“Uhh,” the lady at the cash register pointed behind you, to the tabloids. There, pictures of last night were on the cover, with you specifically. “Huh. I would’ve expected it to take a lot longer,” you murmured. 

“Yeah, that’s me. Hi, how are you?” you waved, and she nearly fainted. Were you famous or something? “I’m good, miss.” you nodded, and that was the end of that. 

You unpacked the groceries, refusing to look too long at any of the photos. Whether they were your parents or your friends from college, the memories still hurt. 

You were in your first year of college when your parents had died in a shooting when you were eighteen. Between you attending college and Ava in a high-end private school, there wasn’t enough money to go around. With no other relatives that weren’t shitty people, you dropped out, deciding to work to keep Ava in school. 

It was hard, but you kept yourself afloat, pretty much running your parents’ savings account dry. That all changed when you met Hange, though. She gave you enough money for you to quietly pay Ava’s school, no questions asked. And that was for “personal” purposes. She bought you your clothes, gave you a monthly allowance that was enough for you to do  _ anything,  _ and was pretty chill about it. 

You had dropped your friends from college, though. They were probably still in school, seeing that the new term had just started. They would be extremely disappointed to know where you had ended up, some would probably go as far as to shame you. 

They probably  _ were  _ shaming you. Your face was on magazines and tabloids alike, each one claiming something outrageous. You could only imagine what your former peers and teachers were saying. 

You debated putting on a more comfortable outfit, before you remembered that you would be spending the night with Hange, and you had to look nice. So, you kept your outfit on, looking as polished and as miserable as always. 

Your heels clacked against the tile of the school floor. Normally, you would wait for Ava and her friends to come outside of the school, but this time, your sister said that she wanted you to come inside. 

You wandered around, trying to find the ‘volleyball gym’, like Ava had asked you to meet her at. You quickly gave up, getting tired of the stares that made you feel out of place. 

“Hello?” you tapped on someone’s shoulder, making them turn around. “I need help finding the volleyball gym. Could you tell me where it is?” he started to walk, beckoning you to follow. You easily caught up. While your heels were awful to be in, you knew how to use them. 

You could feel him sizing you up, probably assuming that you were just another trophy wife to another shit bag. “You look young to be a mother of a high schooler,” he observed, and you started to wave your hands around. “No, no! It’s not like that! I’m here to pick up my little sister!” you insisted, and he believed you, stopping his nasy glares. 

You stepped into the gym, thanking the man that had helped you. From there, you could faintly recognize your little sister and her friends sitting on the bleachers. “Ava!” you waved your hands, trying to get her to see you. 

She spotted you, her and her friends grabbing their bags and heading down by you. “Hey, girls. Now, what was so special that I had to come- woah!” Ava took your hand, dragging you to a cart full of volleyballs. 

“You told me that you used to play, and I wanted to see your skills!” your brows furrowed. “I don’t know… I don’t have any clothes for it, anyway. Oh, well. Come on, I’ll drive you,” you did a head count. “I’ll drive you six.” 

They were unfamiliar, the only one you could recognize was Alyssa, who was Ava’s first friend at this school. “It’s okay, Y/N! I have gym clothes you can borrow!” Alyssa volunteered, and you sweat dropped.

“Okay. Now that I’m-” one of the girls served the ball, and on instinct, you went to receive it, setting it upwards and spiking it to the ground. You were barefoot, but the feeling of your feet sliding against the polished wood was euphoric. 

“See? I told you she was good!” Ava playfully stuck her tongue out at another girl, and you laughed. “Okay. I’m still good. Now, let’s get to the mall before it closes, okay? I’ll get you guys dinner, too.”

You had given Ava and her friends some money earlier, now all you had to do was just wait. You sat at the food court, just scrolling through your phone. You had deleted your social media a long time ago, not wanting to have anyone find a way to contact you. Maybe you should download it?

“I, uhh, Miss Y/N?” you turned. It was one of Ava’s friends. “No need to call me miss. And I’m guessing one of you wants me to judge your outfits?”

“You have the best sense of style! Ava’s shown me pictures, and I saw-”

“There’s no reason to be stressed, either. I haven’t been involved enough in Ava’s life, this is the least I can do. What’s your name?”

“I’m Jordan,” you noticed her cargo pants before anything else. Even though it was the middle of september, she was dressed like it was november. “Pretty name.” she led you into a store, stopping in front of a dressing room. 

“You can come out now, Liv,” Jordain said, raising her voice a little. Another one of Ava’s friends stepped out, sporting a pink satin dress. The girl, Liv, turned, tilting her head slightly. “You look great. Where’s everyone else?”

“Right here!” you peeked your head in, seeing Ava and three other girls crowded on the bench of the room. 

“Why am I not surprised?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dyed my bangs blue and red,,, harley quinn headass


	3. chapter three

“Okay. now,” you gripped Ava’s shoulders. You had to leave for your flight soon, but you needed to go over the rules with your sister one last time. “you can throw a party, but you  _ have  _ to clean up. I know that alcohol might be present, and I’m getting used to that, but you absolutely  _ can not  _ do drugs. Condoms are on the bathroom shelf, be safe if you want to get nasty.” you were treating her like an adult, the way you wished your mother would’ve treated you. 

“I gotta go now. I’ll see you in three weeks.” you kissed her forehead, walking out of the door. Were you stupid for not hiring a house sitter? Extremely. Did you regret it? Yes. Did you have time to hire a house sitter? You didn’t, so you had to suck it up and deal with whatever consequences there were. 

You sat next to Hange on the plane, not even knowing where your destination was until the pilot announced it. “Awh, it was supposed to be a surprise!” Hange whined. You took her hand, rubbing circles on her knuckles with your thumb. 

“It’ll be okay.”

A few hours, two missed calls from Ava, and angry texts about math from her later, you were finally in Mexico. You stepped off the plane, glad that you had decided to wear boots instead of heels or something. 

You spotted Erwin translating the spanish, and you tapped on his shoulder. “I’m fluent in Spanish, actually. I can translate for you guys,” you volunteered. You had to take it in freshman year of high school, and you ended up getting attached to the language, continuing the class for the next three years. 

“Oh. That’s good. Mind setting up our rentals?” you nodded, taking his phone from his hands. “I didn’t know you spoke Spanish!” Hange said, holding your hand. “Yeah. Sorry for not telling you.” 

“Hello, may I help you?” the woman at the car rental desk asked. “Yes, actually. We have a couple reservations under the name of Erwin Smith. Could you get those set up for me, please? It’s prepaid.” you responded in Spanish, making her gasp a little. 

“Of course. Erwin Smith?” you and her chatted in Spanish while she got the paperwork ready, talking about everything from why you were here to her family back home. She was a very open woman by the name of Sky, you learned. 

“It was wonderful to meet you!” you waved as she walked off, going back to her desk. 

“Y/N and the rest of the interns, you’ll be going to the hotel first. The rest of us have to do something.” Levi instructed. “I can trust you to drive, can’t I?” he turned to you, eyes narrowing slightly. 

“I can. Just text me the directions, and I’ll set up a GPS.” your phone beeped, probably the directions for the hotel. 

You and the interns piled into the car, a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair grabbing shotgun. “Hi! I’m Y/N, what are your names?” you chirped, setting up the GPS. They all went around, and you kept your ears peeled to remember who was who.

“And you’re here  _ because? _ ” you pouted in response to the kid, Eren’s, question. “Don’t worry, I don’t know either,” you smiled, making eye contact with Eren through your mirror. “I suppose I’m here to keep Hange under control, though.” 

“Eren, don’t be rude,” Eren’s friend Armin scolded, and you laughed. “Don’t worry about it, kid.” you shrugged it off, continuing to drive. 

“Under the name of Erwin Smith.” you said in Spanish, looking around the hotel. “Here are your keys.” the man behind the desk responded, handing you about ten to fifteen keys. You thanked him, distributing the keys as needed. You would give the remainder of the keys to Erwin and Levi when they got back. 

You sighed, using the card to open the door to your and Hange’s shared room. If you were lucky, you would have a few hours to yourself. Maybe you would go on a walk? You hadn’t had much time to yourself recently, a calming walk would be nice. 

You were able to throw on some casual clothes and slip out of the hotel, thinking that you wouldn’t be seen. How unfortunate. 

You frowned, crossing your arms over your chest. “I don’t know your rules, but I’m sure following someone isn’t allowed,” you flicked your eyes over the kids. “I was gonna ask a question about Spanish…” you fully took them in, making your judgements. None of them could’ve been older than Ava, who was sixteen. 

“Oh. Hit me.” you leaned on a tree, letting the kid ask his question. You were about to answer, when your phone rang. You didn’t bother to check the contact, already knowing who it was. “Ava, bagels are in the pantry. There’s money on the counter-”

“It’s not Ava.” your eyes widened, and you adjusted your posture. “Sorry. What’s up, Levi?” 

“We’re here. You said you have our keys.” you slipped your hand into your pocket, pulling the three keys out.  _ Shit,  _ you swore internally. You were close by the hotel, right out of the lobby, actually, but you were still dressed  _ extremely  _ casually. 

“Guess the Spanish lesson’s over for now,” you sighed, starting to walk back inside. You fixed your hair, trying to make it a little more presentable. Maybe you would call Ava later, ask her to show you her grades or her homework. 

“Sorry about that,” you apologized, handing Levi and Erwin the keys to their rooms. “I got distracted.” 

**Author's Note:**

> god fuck i started this a month ago but it hasn't seen the light of day yet so... here it is i guess


End file.
